A Wife For The Taking
by The Mourning Dragon
Summary: Haku needs a wife before his 19 year every one bets  literaly  on Chihiro but one girl will make sure that it doesnt happen that way story better than summery should be rather short


**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: Hey readers! This is the first chapter of my first Spirited Away story! I re-read and tried my best to edit! I hope it is to your guys's liking! I had been thinking of giving up, but not any more! Still, any ideas are greatly appriciated! **

Chihiro looked out the window, she didn't know why people were dressing fancier. Her parents didn't believe in this Kohaku guy. They did know,however, that Chihiro was obsessed with him. They decided not to tell her of this supposed 'marriage' and went to great lengths to insure she didn't find out. They thought she got over him five years ago when she was eleven,she is six-teen now, and they thought it was best to not mention it. In reality, Chihiro knew she would get no where except a therapist office if she didn't stop talking about him. Sure, she occasionally drew pictures of the spirit world and wondered why she still hasn't seen him.

People were also bragging more and talking louder, almost like they hoped some form of higher power may hear them. Haku did hear them and was disgusted he didn't know why people thought bragging was appealing, nor did he know why everyone wanted to marry him when they didn't know him. He thought longingly of Chihiro. He missed her more than anything. He still worked under Yubaba, and it was dragon law that he must be wed before his nineteenth year. No one knew what would happen if he broke the law, but he was in no hurry to find out. Soon he would make an appearance to the villagers and try to find a bride. He still had 364 more days left. He wouldn't let anyone know his real name so he could see if they really like him or his power and status.  
xilix xilix  
"Hey,Haku when are you going to human land?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. Tomorrow maybe," he said.

"Who are you going to marry? Ooohhh,I know! You should marry Chihiro," Rin said excitedly. Haku started to blush faintly."You know what? I wont let you come back with out marrying her!"

"Rin" Haku interrupted but went unheard.

"And when you get married she can come live with us! Just think of it!"

"Rin," he said louder.

" Because you're like a brother, she would be like a sister! I'll be maid of honor and Kamaji will be the best man! I would also be your guy's wedding planner! I bet your kids and Boh would become great friends! Everyone would be so happy! Even Yubaba and she is never happy! I'm going to tell Kamaji! And everyone else! It'll be huge!"Rin ranted profusely.

"RIN," Haku yelled."Rin,I probably wont even marry her. Most likely it will be some random person we haven't met. Chihiro wont even remember me I bet. Its not that I don't like her like that. I do,but I wouldn't have the hart to steal her away from her family. It will be better if she falls in love with a human and has human kids and-Ooowww..." Haku said only to get punched in mid rant.

"Stop making excuses! You are just to shy to admit you love her,"Rin pouted. By now Haku was really red. What Haku said was true and so was what Rin said. Haku then left to do what he normally does when stressed: Clean. Yup off to the big tub for him. Rin went to do her job and wished Chihiro was still her assistant. Sure she smelled bad at first, but not as bad as some humans. A few years back Yubaba tried to have a different human worker.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rin POV

"Rin," Yubaba called,"this human needs a job I hope she is as good a worker as Sen was. Her name is Mi-Li." The girl smelled repulsive. She was fourteen. The same age as Haku. I immediately knew what Yubaba was trying to do. Haku stopped working as hard,Yubaba had thought it was a child's crush and that if there was another human he would like her just as much. She was wrong, Haku seemed disgusted with the human. Even her scent, in fact he spent as much time in his room avoiding her as he could.

It only worked because he cast a sanctuary spell just to keep her out. She followed him in once and was lucky she worked for Yubaba, thus assuring he couldn't hurt her. The human was just as obsessed with Haku as Chihiro. At first people were accepting of the human even with her smell, but soon learned that she was a horrible helper. Not even Kamaji or the soot balls liked her and that's saying something. She never did any thing right, was cocky, and had this stupid idea that Haku was desperately in love with her. She was as smelly and mindless as a stink spirit. No offense stink spirit, but its true. Somehow she overheard a spirit mumbling about how much better Chihiro was at what they were doing. Before that, she heard him talking about Haku and his human crush. I still blame him for giving her the idea that Haku loved her. Soon she started following me around asking me questions about Chihiro .

'What did she look like' or 'Is it true that Haku liked her' and 'I bet he likes me better'. The questions always annoyed me but I answered none the less. Her responses always were 'she sounds ugly' or 'what on earth did he see in her' and she sounds more annoying than anything else'. Haku once walked in on one of our question and answer sessions he was pissed but said nothing. She ran after him and I ran after her.

"Haku, honey, wait for me," she said. Haku kept walking briskly and ignored her. Some how, no matter how often he did this she never got the point. Sadly (ha!) she only stayed for a year before Yubaba finally came to her senses and threw her out. She also had Haku fly over her to make sure she actually left.


End file.
